


Trying to find a story

by meli3636



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Tsunami (9-1-1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli3636/pseuds/meli3636
Summary: Hi, I'm trying to find a story where Buck is being treated horribly by the team, but then a tsunami survivor that Buck saved, comes to the station and tells them everything that happened during the tsunami.Also, another one is that the team finds out about how much Buck suffered through the tsunami.I'm sorry, about having to ask, and I'll delete it in a day or two, just please help me.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	Trying to find a story

Hi, I'm trying to find a story where Buck is being treated horribly by the team, but then a tsunami survivor that Buck saved, comes to the station and tells them everything that happened during the tsunami.  
Also, another one is that the team finds out about how much Buck suffered through the tsunami.

I'm sorry, about having to ask, and I'll delete it in a day or two, just please help me.

I found the second story i was looking for now I just need the first one. Thank you for trying to help me. When I find the first one I’ll tell you.   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225964  
That’s the link it’s called “like water in a tsunami”


End file.
